Daddy's Little Girl: I Hate You
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: A story that should've been a Chapter in my story, "Daddy's Little Girl." Larger summary inside. Angel and her Daddy have a little convertsation before the end. Where all the anger, and hatred she learned from her Daddy is revealed.


Daddy's Little Girl: I Hate You

"Daddy's Little Girl," was really my first huge, and emotional story. It consists of Smith creating a child for the purpose of being a decoy in a plan he has to kill Neo. Although when he creates her from a copy, she calls him "daddy" and so begins the rest of the story. I hope if you haven't read it, you'll give it a look. It's one of the more stories I'm absolutely attached to, where I literally poured my heart out on it.

Anyway, I finished it in January this year, while I was still 12, as I like to brag. But ever since then, I have felt so...attached to it, I always referred to it, and everything. I look back to it, and I just have all these ideas popping in my head about it more and more. What I could've done, what I could add. This has happened to the point where I just am overwhelmed.

I mean, I really miss Angel and Smith in this little world I've made for them. I really, really miss them. Originally I was going to kill them, both of them, because let's face it. We all knew Smith was going to die in the third one. We all knew, no matter how much we denied it. And as I sat there, writing it, the intended final chapter, where they would die. I found that I couldn't do it...It felt like I was committing murder. I mean, I could deal with killing Smith, I mean I watched him die...But I couldn't, not while he was holding Angel, not while she was so happy there. I just...I just couldn't. So I sat there, brainstorming, thinking I was screwed. Since I had already planned it out about at the fourth chapter. I spent the night thinking about what I should do. So there you go people, I cried too killing them, then I didn't. Now you know my secret.

My friend Matt, AKA Agent Squishy was my own self proclaimed editor of the story. He and I talk about it all the time. We talked about Angel going to school, and all the kids chanting "Daddy's Little Girl." Poor Angel. Then Smith coming for career day, or parent's night, and like demonstrating his...power. I always pictured Johnson coming for Angel at school, and she would have to kick his ass, and run for it. That's what I did during school. That's really what I still do.

He said Angel should have a crush on Neo, and I just started busting out laughing. I pictured Angel writing in her little book Neo's name and a heart around it. And Smith finding it, and be like, "WTF!?!?!" Rest assure, that won't happen, I just thought it was a funny image. I also kind of what Angel to meet Jones and Brown, since I have grown to love them these past weeks. I picture Angel and Brown, they look so cute. Angel hugging Brown, and saying "You're my new and favorite uncle!"

Anyway, Matt commented on how childish Angel seemed to be, even though I wanted her to be like 13. Its mostly because she calls Smith, "daddy," It would sound less childish if she just said, "dad," but then it would ruin the whole effect, of how dependent she is, and how strange it is for Smith to be called, "daddy." So I always have her refer to him as Daddy or Smith. But I didn't want her to seem like she was 9 while in my head she was really older than I was at the time. Because I always thought that she was strong enough to seem 13, going through all the shit she did just to be with her Daddy for a minute then dying.

So, I thought about this for a long time, and I couldn't get this image out of my head. This story right here, that would be a chapter somewhere in "Daddy's Little Girl" I mostly made this to show the fact that Angel is strong, she is capable of hate, she is capable of being older. I mean, it's the least I could do for her. I love the little kid. She's given me so much.

I was watching Revolutions last night out of sheer boredom, and I kept thinking of this chapter. And it just made me want to write it even more. During the final battle it was just all going through my head, the bits and pieces I could remember from this story. I started speaking the dialogue between Angel and Smith, because that's how I usually do it to set the mood for myself and remember what's going on. To not only relate to the character, but be her for a moment. And I swear I started crying, just in time for Smith to give his big final speech.

So here it is, I might add it to Daddy's Little Girl a little later after I fix it up. I apologize if it isn't precise or anything, I just haven't really written anything like this is nine months. I might even go back and add some more stuff, only time will tell.

And without anymore delay, here you go:

lllllllllllllll

"I hate you, Daddy."

She says exactly like he would have. Saying the emotion, and expressing none of it. How could she show anything, anymore? How could he even expect such a thing from her now? After all he's done to her, how could he expect anything more? He took it all already.

"Angel?"

"I hate you."

She stands there, not looking at him, not wanting to look at him. She blocks her blue eyes with her wet hair, stained from the rain he had created in this place. She slumps down, trying to look as strong as she could in front of her Daddy who now ruled the world. Trying to look as strong as a little girl who had nothing left could. She stood against him, against the world, and the rain, and the lighting that gave him wings.

He left her there, on the ground where he put the dead bodies. Where humans that had survived now became him. He left her, a flightless Angel, and grew wings of his own, then left her there, on the hell that was the Matrix.

And for some reason...he doesn't have his sunglasses on.

"What is," He begins.

"I hate you so much." She interrupts.

"Angel..."

"I hate you, stop it."

He doesn't understand, standing there in the rain that reminded him so much of himself, of her. He stands there just where he stood before, when Mr. Anderson stood where Angel is now. This playground she once was happy in. The last time she was happy in.

And the lightning strikes into sky. It makes wings for him, and call him back to the sky. He doesn't belong on the ground with her anymore.

He doesn't understand why it's so dark now. Where the copies are, and where is Mr. Anderson. But that doesn't seem to matter much now. His little girl won't even look at him.

"What' s happened?" He asks his daughter.

She lowers her head in disgust.

A moment passes with just the rain before she looks up at him with those big blue eyes. Those big bruised, tired, sad blue eyes. It was enough to make Smith take a step back. Her eyes holding the wisdom of a lifetime, she has learned the happiness of a family, and done the pain of betrayal. It is nothing new, it's just her life. Or what little it is.

And those big blue eyes have learned hatred, and they're staring at Smith.

How could he let her know hatred?

"How could you even ask me that?" She asks slowly and steadily. "How can you have the nerve to ask me that?"

"But..."

"No! Answer me! How could you!?"

And Smith just stared at her, trying to understand what has happened. Trying to tell her it would be okay...Everything was going to be okay now, Daddy was here...

"Answer me, Smith!" She yelled.

Smith?

No...You call me, Daddy.

He should run to her, and hold her. He should make the bruises go away, and tell her everything was going to be all right. He should hold her, and make her feel safe. But he knew...if he did, she would only run.

What has happened? When did this happen? When was he Smith to her? When was he Daddy to her? He's not Daddy, he's not a father. He's Agent Smith, the Virus, the negative, the keeper of this world.

He was never meant to be Daddy. Then why was he now?

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me!?" Angel yelled. "Can you even comprehend it!?"

She stands there, screaming at him, and he is just helpless and forced to listen. Then Angel stops screaming, and there is nothing else he can say.

"No...of course not. I shouldn't even have asked you. You have felt nothing even close to what I have." Angel says, emotionless.

"Excuse me?" Smith speaks up.

Angel takes a moment, closing her eyes, and making a fist. It replays in her mind, again and again. The screaming and crying. Everything that has happened she goes back to. All of that pain all over again. She just needs a minute...

And she takes a step closer to her Daddy.

"Everything you put me through..." She begins. "I can barely remember smiling because of you. I only remember them, those copies, those viruses with your face on them...Why did you do this to me? They hurt me, they punched me, the shot me...You did this. They did this because of you...And you have no idea how much it hurts...You feel nothing like pain! Here in this place you stole and made yours! Here where you're safe and happy! You can't feel such a thing as pain here!" She yells, and points at him.

Staring at him with those blue eyes...His eyes now full of hatred.

He has known pain...She can't even accuse him of not knowing it. Pain follows him around as if it were his shadow.

"That's a lie..." Smith whispers...

Ever since he could remember...Even with first activation, he has known pain. Those smells came so soon...There was nothing he could've done to prevent it, nothing he could do to make it go away. He wasn't like he is now. He depended on the system that gave him purpose, and he search the databases for what was wrong with him. But nothing was found, and that is when he learned no one was going to help him. Not even his own kind.

And that in itself was painful enough.

"I have pain, far greater than yours Angel!" He yells at her. "Hundreds of years in this place! Doing the same over and over again! Kill and there's nothing left after that! Hundreds of years of killing, my only motivation getting rid of the smells. I relied on my purpose! I relished the fact that I had one and the humans did not! And then...I didn't have a purpose...Do you know how hard it was for me to run away?" Smith yells.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to run away?" Angel spats back.

That's it? Angel ask herself. That's all the pain? That's nothing. It's nothing compared to hers. He was alone, she is alone. At least he had those two other Agents, right? She has no one. It was his purpose to kill, and she was forced to do so. He had a purpose, and she has none.

He ran away from that world of being an Agent, that world full of pain and fighting all ready. She ran away from a sheltered world, safe in her Daddy's arms.

Her own Daddy tries to kill her.

"Daddy...I had to run away from you...You! You were all I knew...You are all I know. You had a life before me...You lived in that world before all these copies... You know what's it's like, everything different from this...But when I got here...the world was already yours. The only world I know is you...And I had to run away from that." Angel whispers.

It was his world long before Angel had ever come to be. It was his world long before he even thought of her. It was his world long before he made his first copy.

It was his world the day he died. The day Mr. Anderson killed him from the inside out.

And that is all she knows. She only knows how to run, how to hide. She only knows how to fight. She only has memories of love, or what she thought was love. The love was just like the Matrix, artificial, a place to hide the lies.

She wonders what it was like before.

And Smith just wonders why. This is his world now, it's better than it was. It's his, it's not a zoo or a prison, it's his. The world before was nothing but where pain and suffering thrived, where the bodies of rebels were stacked together, where it never rained.

"This is all I know, Smith. All I know is you." Angel looks away. "Tell me...Would I have been happy in that other world?"

He doesn't answer.

"You know enough about me...You made me laugh a long time ago... Would I have been happy?" She asks.

He doesn't answer.

And it makes her wonder if he knows anything about her.

Why would she want to know about that place?

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that." He lowers his head. "I don't remember much about it."

Why would he want to remember such a horrible place?

"You don't remember or you don't want to?" Angel asked.

"...Both."

"I hate you." Angel replies. "You made me run away... You made me know nothing but you..."

He watches her.

"I hate you..." She whispered.

"Angel..." Smith reached out to her.

It was his world now...Everything was his, that included her. He could have her, couldn't he? There was no one to object...Just some copies. That's all. No more hate for her...Everything was his, but he shouldn't have her. What has happened? Why did things come out like this? He is Agent Smith... This isn't right, this can't be right.

He doesn't have a daughter, he doesn't need one...He shouldn't at least.

"No!" Angel yells, and backs away. "Everything you touch cripples and dies and turns into you!" She yells in hatred. "I hate you!"

Smith stays silent.

They don't cripple and die, they become something more, something greater with a purpose in their lives. He is not a cancer that slowly kills, he's a cure...

Why couldn't she see that?

"Angel listen to me..." He tells her.

"No! I listened to you before, and you lied to me!" She yells.

So he stops, because she's beginning to cry, and he knows she wants to run again.

What does he say? What does he say to her that would make her feel any better? Is there anything he could say? What would he do? Tell her it'll be okay, then shoot her? That seems to be the only option.

"They're watching us you know..." She whispers.

Smith looks around.

"I know you can't see them...But they're there. They're always there, they're everywhere. They're staring at us...I can feel their eyes." Angels looks to her right, where she knows they're staring at her.

They're in the shadows. They stand in the darkness in those suits, and they're eyes blocked by sunglasses. They stand in the rain, that they do not notice. And they watch her, waiting for him to kill her, and end this all.

"They're not here, Angel. I would feel them." Smith tells her.

"They're here! They're always here!" She yells at him, tears in her eyes.

And they are.

"You made them like this! You made them everywhere!" She yells at him.

She yells and yells, all that hatred staring right back at him. She wipes her tears, and makes herself stop crying, makes herself get up and be strong.

"Why do you do it?" Angel asks him. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me and do this to me? You made me! You gave me life!" She says it just as he would, no emotion.

"I..." Smith pauses.

"But it goes deeper than that... We have a connection, you and I. You gave a part of you, and made me. It's different though. I'm just...you. I'm just a part of your coding, but to us, programs, isn't coding everything? Some humans would say this connection gave me your blue eyes..." Angels finally looks at him.

He gave her everything she has. He created her, through the coding he has, he took his own and made her. Every little coding, every green symbol that appears on an Operator's screen, every detail, and ability. Her pale skin, and soft black hair, created by him. He gave her the ability to cry, to form tears from more coding, and he's the one that makes her cry.

"Just like that connection you and Neo have, right, the one you were talking about? Where did I get this black hair, Daddy? Were you thinking of Neo when you made me!? Or is it that you have his coding inside you, and somehow it got transferred into me?" Angel seems to be taunting. "Right? That whole connection thing I heard you speak of. That's how it works. He's part of you, and you're part of him."

"Quiet." Smith commands.

"What is it, Daddy dearest? You don't want to hear it? The fact that there's a part of human inside you, behind those sunglasses? No matter how hard you try there's a part of that man inside you, cutting you from the inside out?"

She's taunting him, her voice tainted with hatred. She sounds like him. She sounds like him, as if he were speaking to Neo. That ringing in her words, making her sound as if she's so much better than him. As if she understands everything so much better than him. The taunting...Speaking without saying. She knows something, and he will never be able to understand it. She's taunting him...

Where did she learn how to taunt? Is it from sitting up there from a far, watching her Daddy do his work? Did she watch him so closely, looking up to him. Proud of her Daddy. Her Daddy so strong and powerful. With that hatred and anger in his calm voice.

"I said be quiet." Smith tells her.

Just like before, Angel silences her under her daddy's wishes. And she stands there, staring at him, as he just looks away.

"I hate you." She tells him.

"You shouldn't speak of him like that...You shouldn't say his name like that..." Smith shakes his head.

"Like what? Like he's better than you!? Like he deserves to be called Neo!?" Angel begins to yell.

"He's only human! His mind bounded by insignificant thought and emotions, creating his own boundaries!"

"He has no boundaries! He's beyond that! You're the one with boundaries. You're the one blocking your emotions." She points at him, accusing him of such acts, to her so horrible.

That's not true. There are no boundaries, he destroyed them all. There is no such thing now, there never was for him. Net even the sky could deny him not. Not even the future could hide from him now. Note even the real world can run from him now. It's all his now. Such things as boundaries are gone and dead, just like Neo will be.

But who is he lying to? She's right. His little girl is always right. He's creating his won boundaries, based on such simple programs as Agent. After all Agent do not feel. He didn't feel. He just' holding onto a time where he could stand with dignity, a time before a simple human killed him so easily.

Things are different now, he is different now. He just doesn't want to accept that.

"You did this, Smith. You're the one doing this. It's all your fault, and still you deny it. You're the one that chose to run away, you're the one that chose to start killing everyone. You knew something like this would happen...You chose to make me...You chose to do this to me." Angel says, trying not to stutter.

Trying to be strong like her Daddy.

"You chose to call me your 'daddy.'" Smith says.

It's such a strange word, daddy. He doesn't know where it comes from, it barely sounds like, father. He used to watch the humans. With their little pieces of themselves, those horrible children of theirs, even more disgusting than them. He used to watch them, hold those horrible children, and carry them, tell them they'll get them an ice-cream. How strange it was to watch them, care for such disgusting things.

He remembered killing someone, their name escapes him. But it was a rebel that had returned for their child, a girl nonetheless. He found it so strange as he chased the rebel, to sacrifice all he had for that little girl. He remembers even as he stared at that man, cornered at an end of hallway. He held that little girl in his arms, and blocked her from the bullet that was sent into his back.

He didn't understand, but he's beginning to now.

And he is Daddy to her. He knows that, and...he likes it.

"That was not a choice, it was purpose. I could barely breath, you don't know it, but it took a moment for my damn coded heart to start beating. I was dying, and all I could see was you...Daddy was what I thought you were." Angel tells him.

An unstable alignment of coding that came from him or appeared from nothing, all trying to find a place, and make whatever they grouped to be, live. Of course she almost died at creation, in such a hostile way of creation, creation from the Mainframe being so much cleaner, and safer. The only reason she is there, is as humans would say, she has her father's will, her father's strength.

Daddy was what I thought you were. Smith wonders if she still considers him Daddy. But why would she? Look what he's done to her. Beat her, and bruised her, she shouldn't call him Daddy. But that doesn't seem to change the fact he is her Daddy.

"I hate you. I have every right to. Neo has every right to kill you...Some Daddy you turned out to be."

Smith looks away. She does hate him. She defies him, and wears a coat like Neo. It's horrible, it almost disgusts Smith to see her in such a thing that reminds him of Mr. Anderson.

"He would've made a great father. Neo would've been protective and caring. Always fearing the day his children would see your face. He would've kept them safe from you. But I know you, Daddy. You would've haunted their dreams, wouldn't you? And when they wake up screaming, their Daddy would hold them, and tell them how safe they were, how much he loved them..."

Smith looks away. To think of him, to think of Neo with children...Just more horrible things he'd have to kill to get his way. Just things Neo would hold so closely for no reason...like Trinity. To imagine Neo with something like Angel...like a daughter...No, Neo doesn't deserve something like that.

"Heh." Angel almost laughs, and smiles for the first time being with him. "Angel Anderson, that doesn't sound so bad does it?"

"Quiet, you don't know what you're saying!" Smith yells. "He doesn't deserve you!"

Neo does not deserve his daughter. His...His daughter. She is his daughter, Neo could never take that away from him. Neo has taken so much all ready, not this. He will never take this. He could take away his purpose, but not her.

"You don't deserve me, not after what you have done." Angel says.

She states it simply, she says it without any emotion. She says it so simply because it is true.

Neo could never take her away from him...But Smith isn't sure if he could stop himself from taking her...those copies, and himself.

"I hate you so much..." She whispers.

Then she grabs something from her jacket pocket. She pulls it out, and loads it. It's a gun.

"Where did you get that?" He asks coldly.

"I fought it off a copy. It was empty so I had to kill another one and get some bullets. Unfortunately, it only had three, it wasted the other five trying to hit me." She says, with nothing.

It's a Desert Eagle, she can barely hold it, its so large and heavy. She knows if she fires it, it'll surely throw her to the ground. But she has it, she grabbed it off a dead copy that lay thereon the floor.

"Yes, Daddy, I've fought with them. Aren't you proud of your daughter, fighting her way into the world?" She asks, placing the bullets inside it.

"And you won?" He looks shocked.

"I did most of the time."

She truly was her father's daughter.

"You made me do this, Daddy... We're both part of you...The copies and I. The negative and positive inside you. Remind you of someone." She looks at him. "I guess the negative won, Daddy...How can the positive in you, kill?" She raises the gun.

"There is no such thing as good and bad, Angel, there just is..." Smith tells her.

"Yeah right. You made me do this, Daddy. You made me kill...It was the only choice I had left."

This is when her eyes become teary.

"I could barely wrap my hands around their necks as...As I choked them to death..." She whispered.

"Angel..."

"I could barely bring myself to do it, Daddy. I could only see your face. I mean, I saw you... Staring at me...as I killed it...And for a moment I thought I had killed you."

This is when she begins to cry.

"I was scared I was becoming more like you." She looks at him.

Smith looks away. She's so innocent when she looks at him, even with that hatred she shows him.

"I hate you! You did this to me! You made me kill them!" She points at him.

She's crying...Make her stop...Someone, please make her stop crying.

And then she wipes her tears again, and covers his eyes, so he can't she her, and she can't see him. She doesn't want to look at him. The man who claims to care for her so much, but doesn't even express it.

Then there is only them and the rain.

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me, and not even think about me? Did you expect I would just...go along with this!? Did you just think of me as some mindless droin!? A stupid child that has no idea what's going on!? Did you just expect me to die without any objection!? Did you...Did you think I could forgive you after all this? Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me!?"

Smith stays silent for a moment.

"Your purpose...The purpose I had set for you. I was going to say you were a Potential from the Oracle, a key to Zion's survival. I wouldn't let Mr. Anderson know how many copies I had acquired, how much power I had grown. And as he came to save you, I was going to kill him...And if you were still alive, I would've killed you as well..."

He doesn't look at her, he fears what's she's going to say to him now.

"That' s not what I asked you." She replies.

Smith looks at her, confused. He doesn't know what she is asking of him then. What does she want? What can he give her now? What can he do? What does he say to her? He has to kill her, she must die...She's going to die, no matter what he wants. She is going to die, and he will rule the world. They both know that. What does he say to that? What does she want from him, knowing that?

"What do you see, Daddy, with those eyes you stole, those eyes you can see the future with?" She asks.

"I see Neo...He's lying on the ground, trying to breath, trying to get up, but he can't. I see myself speaking to him, just before he dies. Then I stand and watch as he finally is dead." Smith says.

"Do you see me?"

"...No."

Angel smiles.

"Well...then I guess I have a few hours left, don' t I Daddy? What do you think I should do with my finally hours? You think I should go play, or see a movie? Do you think I should go and run, and die?" She asks, almost crying.

"Angel..."

"No, I talk you listen. I ask, you answer. What do you dream about?"

"I..."

He can never tell her. Those dreams where he's with her. He could never speak of those dreams. Never. He could never think of them or remember them. Those dreams just taunted him of what could be. He will never be happy with her, he could never have her and have the world as well.

"What is it, Daddy? Do you dream about me? There's no room for me in your world, is there any in your dreams? Or is it just full of Neo, and how he dies?" Angel taunts.

"I..."

"You know, I dream too. I don't really remember much about them. I know I dreamed of Neo once...And there were two men in suits...Jones and Brown I think..." Angel says.

Smith looks up, at the names of the other two he left behind. The names of the Agents he ran away from. Jones and Brown, the only people who were ever there for him, and still did not understand him.

"They told me they knew you, Daddy. Did I get their faces, did I get their names from you? Did the memories of them transfer from you to me? They seemed really nice Daddy."

Smith looks away, they were. Jones and Brown, they were so innocent. They never did anything, they just served their purpose, they were so far behind him. They weren't like him, they were so simple, and they tried so hard to be like him, but they just couldn't...

"I bet you killed them." Angel said.

"I did." Smith looks at her.

"I hate you."

She points the gun at him, and he doesn't even move. His own little girl is pointing a gun at him, and he knows she's not going to fire. He knows that. She could never do such a thing.

"I hate you so much...Look at what've you done. I love you, I hate you."

The she puts it to her head.

"Angel!" He yells at her.

Not like this...Not like this... Not here, in the rain, with a gun to her head. This isn't the way to end things. This isn't right, this can't be right.

"I love you. Funny thing about dreams, Daddy. You can never tell when you're awake...or not." Angel smiles.

That's when he woke up, almost screaming.

And he looked out the window, where his little girl stood, waiting for him, in the rain, staring at him with those big blue eyes he gave her.


End file.
